


Milk With Mrs Marguerite

by Feckless_Git01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Ass, Cowgirl, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lactation, Large Cock, Masturbation, Mating Press, Milk, Minotaur - Freeform, Missionary, Penis Growth, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, big tits, small penetration, tall woman, teen and older woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feckless_Git01/pseuds/Feckless_Git01
Summary: Seventeen year old Billy is forced by his mother to work for an acquaintance of hers, a seven-foot tall minotaur woman, over the summer. Billy expects the worst... then finds something so much better.And milk. A fair bit of milk.Will get raunchier as the story progresses.(17 counts as 'teen', right?)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This story idea REALLY came out of nowhere, I have to say. I just ended up writing the opening few paragraphs one day while trying to work get ideas pumping for The Wish, then this became it's own whole thing.  
> I also like writing cute but filthy smut, I found out. Not much of the latter in this chapter, but lots of the first.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Seventeen-year old Billy said in a deadpan voice as he looked at his parents from across the dining room table.

His mother, shorter than him by a full-head, shook her head. “Sorry, Billy, but it’s going to happen.”

Aghast, the teenager slumped back in his chair as he turned to look at his father. “Dad!”

“Sorry, son.” His dad responded, shaking his head too, his balding head nearly catching the light in the room. “But I agree with your mum on this one.”

Billy sighed as he lowered his eyes to look at the chicken on his plate.

At seventeen years old, with high school and sixth form behind him, Billy wanted nothing more to do than find the right job that would see him spend as little time doing anything physical, maybe something to do with history, but mainly something that would see him sitting down for as often as possible.

But this idea was… it just flew in the face of what he wanted.

“But house work for one of your friends?” The boy asked as he looked at his mum, the middle-aged women cutting up the potatoes on her plate followed by the chicken.

“It’s better than you sitting on your bum around the house all day.” She said before she bit into her food.

Again, Billy sighed. He was a lot more sedate when he spoke up again. “But… isn’t Mrs Marguerite a… one of…”

“A minotaur. Yes.” His father said simply, not looking up from his own plate.

It was still weird to him that his mum, a five-foot-two pear of a woman with a short cut of greying black hair, would end up being friends with, from what he knew, a seven-foot tall half-cow, half-women… woman.

The minotaurs were an odd mix in that everyone knew about them… but no-one actually KNEW anything about them. The only things that anyone knew is that the males were very big, very brawny and VERY scary while the females were almost as big, almost as brawny and… well, that was it. They existed alongside humans, sure. They had their own jobs, their own business and their own customs and everything that showed they were civilized people… but he had never met one.

How his mum, a part-time school assistant with a penchant for hot chocolate, ended up not only meeting one but befriending one, Billy felt we would never know.

To be fully truthful, Billy was VERY interested in meeting this woman, who he knew simply as Mrs Marguerite, just to satisfy his curiosity. But he didn’t appreciate the fact that his mum had decided that he would ended up working for this stranger for the whole summer.

He opened his mouth to speak, but his mum beat him to the punch.

“Billy, I know you had no plans for the summer, so don’t try and play that card.” She said sternly, not putting down her cutlery as she looked at him. “Your friends are all going on holiday or at work, so you’re not going to be hanging out with them, and I’m not letting you sit around in your room playing on your laptop or watching TV.”

Billy huffed as he slumped deeper in his chair. Damn, she had hit the nail pretty much on the head there.

“Besides, you’re not doing this for nothing.” His mum said, changing her tone to something happier. “Mrs Marguerite has asked that you do five days a week, Monday to Friday, for only a few hours, and she’s offering to pay you twenty-pound each day, cash in hand.”

Billy perked up a bit. Twenty quid a day? For a few hours work? Didn’t sound too bad.

“She also said that you’ll only be doing light work, and she’s offered to give you food and drink for no charge and, if you ever want to, you can use her swimming pool.”

“Sounds like a good deal to me, son.” Billy’s father said, looking up slightly from his food to flash a small smile at the teen. “I say take it. Better than sitting on your arse all summer.”

Billy wanted to scoff at the comment but… twenty-quid a day, for five days a week, that’s one-hundred pound a week. Factor in that the summer holiday was six weeks long… that’s six-hundred pound! He couldn’t think of anything else that would give him that sort of money in such a short space of time.

Plus… he also really did want to meet Mrs Marguerite.

“Is there anything I should know about Mrs Marguerite?” The teen asks, hoping to find out just that bit more.

“Can’t say.” His mum said, shrugging her shoulders as she returned to her meal. “She hasn’t said much, all that she needs help around her house.”

Okay, so he wasn’t going to get more info than that. But there was one more question that needed to be asked. And thankfully, dad was the one to ask it.

“How do you even know her in the first place?”

“She helps with the milk delivery for the nursery part of the school, so she comes into the offices sometimes. Easy.”

XxXxXxX

It took nearly half an hour of cycling for Billy to reach his destination. His mum failed to tell him that Mrs Marguerite’s house was so far away from his own, and while he’s spent much of his young life on the bicycle, in the middle of summer, along a single paved road without any shade was not fun.

Reaching the end of the road, Billy drew his bicycle to a halt at what he saw.

The term ‘ranch house’ was the first thing that came to mind. Surrounded by a wall that had to be nearly 10 feet tall, which in itself was topped with a foot tall fence of wrought iron, the house was easily bigger than his own two-storey home, built in a colonial style judging from the roof. The entrance to the estate was protected by a large gate made of wrought iron and wood that obscured the view inside the estate.

Obviously, Mrs Marguerite wanted her privacy.

Pulling up to the gate, Billy dismounted his bike as he spied an intercom system mounted next to the gate. Unsure of really what to do, he just decided on the simplest course of action as he approached the intercom and pressed the call button.

BZZZ.

It took a few seconds for a voice to come through in response. A husky but melodious voice that Billy did not expect to hear.

“If you’re here to sell me something, I’m afraid I’m not interested.”

Not what he expected but still. “Um, no, Mrs Marguerite. It’s me, Billy? You spoke with my mum about a small job-”

A squeal of joy came through the other end of the intercom. “Oh! Billy! Your mum told me yesterday you were coming by. Oh, I’m so glad you came. Let me just open the gate, then come right on up. The front door’s unlocked.”

With a small clank, the twin portals of the gate unlocked and swung open slightly, letting Billy enter through them to see Mrs Marguerite’s home properly.

It was a single storey dwelling, just a ground floor, but boy was it BIG. It had enough height to be classed a two-storey house, with the roof, made from red wood panels and black slate, pointing up, while the walls were made from dark grey granite. It looked extravagant… but somehow elegant at the same time.

Gripping his bike, Billy walked the distance from the entrance of what was obviously Mrs Marguerite’s estate and up to her front door. His trainers crunched on the gravel footpath, the sound accompanied by the wheels of his bike, making him acutely aware that there was no-one else in the vicinity except for himself. That, paired with the feeling that he was being watched closely, definitely creeped him out.

But still… there was money involved. And he was interested to meet his first minotaur in person.

Setting his bike carefully against the wall of the house, Billy approached the door. It… was unique. First off, it was over eight-feet tall, and easily six feet wide. Solid wood, it was decorated with an inlaid picture of a steer head made from brass. It was shiny and big. And slightly ominous too. Through the ‘nose’ of the steer was a thick metal knocker, like a nose ring. A door handle that was chest height with Billy was here, but he didn’t feel right using it. So he reached up and used the knocker, hitting the door with it three times.

Moving away quickly, Billy began to straighten himself out. He was not too small a person, standing a five-foot-seven, but his near permanent baby-face, bright blue eyes and thick, curly blonde hair made people treat him as someone younger than he was. His body was annoyingly average: neither fat nor skinny, and he seemed to suffer from genetics that kept him from seriously gaining muscle mass. Probably the weirdest person to help out anyone with housework, especially a minotaur of all people.

He waited maybe ten seconds before he heard it.

_Thump-thump-thump…_

Heavy footfalls, solid and loud, that were coming closer and closer to the front door. Despite his best efforts, Billy felt himself began to shake slightly in fear. Whoever was approaching from the other side of the door was… _big_.

THUMP-THUMP-THUMP.

The footsteps stopped. Looking across, the door handle began to depress before the door swung inwards. Billy took a breath…

“Well, hello! So you’re Billy. My, your mum didn’t say anything about how adorable you are!”

Minotaur. Billy was standing directly in front of a minotaur… and she was… fucking tall. She was huge! Well over seven-feet, maybe seven and a half feet tall. Her lower body from the waist down was the stereotypical cow-like legs; long, muscular and covered with light brown fur before they went down to a pair of solid looking hooves. The human part from the waist up was… normal would not be the right word since the Mrs Marguerite was not just tall, she was big. And that’s what got Billy stumped. Not all that surprising from a seventeen-year-old, but when he came face to face with a pair of tits that were the size of exercise balls. Even while wearing a white and gold sundress that reached down to her knees, the deeply tanned cleavage the minotaur was showing was so enticing and distracting… she’d just said hello to him.

“Hello!” Billy suddenly yelled back, forgetting the volume control on his own voice before he realised what was going on. “H-hello, Mrs Marguerite. I… I’m Billy. My mum said that you have work for me?”

“Oh yes!” The minotaur said, smiling warmly and scrunching her small nose up delightfully. Delightfully was the correct word to use because her face was adorable. Small nose, set in a heart-shaped face, a small birthmark above the right side of her thick, pouty lips, and a pair of large cow-like ears that stuck out from where humans ears would be. Her eyes were bright pools of gold, while her hair was a long waterfall of curly, light brown hair that cascaded from her head, the only interruption being a set of horns that sprung out from the side of her head before sweeping forward and down. “It’s so good to have you here.”

God, if this is who he was working for, then Billy would not mind it at all.

“Umm…” He began. “Is Mister-”

“No.” Mrs Marguerite interrupted him near instantly, her face falling. “No mister here. He… he passed away a long time ago, so I’m here on my own.”

Despite the obvious fact of having the biggest pair of titties he’d ever seen in front of his eyes, Billy was man enough to tear them away from the massive minotaur mammaries and look at Mrs Marguerite in the face, seeing the sad expression in her eyes. So that’s why mum had him working here. She didn’t want her to feel lonely.

“Well… I’m here now.” Billy said cheerfully, flashing a smile at the minotaur. “What can I do to start, Mrs Marguerite?”

Mrs Marguerite clapped her hands together excitedly in front of her, which had the effect of making her gigantic boobs jiggle and sway hypnotically. “Oh, I’m so glad to hear you say that. Although, please call me Isabelle. Mrs Marguerite makes me sound so old.”

Mrs… Isabelle turned to enter her house. And that’s when Billy realised that EVERYTHING about minotaurs was big. Her ass was… was… he’d seen cows with smaller backsides than her! It was an ass that would have Nicki Minaj eating her most outrageous outfit in envy. It was a thick shelf that nearly matched her tits in size, which accompanied by her wide hips and thick thighs (Billy would always swear blind that he was too distracted by her tits to notice it at first), made her arse REALLY stand out as something extraordinary. The sight of her tail, about a feet long with a thick black tuft at the end, swaying back and forth from a hole in the back of her sundress that somehow managed to cover her backside, was as nearly as hypnotic as the movements of her bum as he followed her into the house.

This was going to be a hard week.

XxXxXxX

It actually wasn’t that hard a first week.

Isabelle was not a demanding person to work for. In fact, it hardly felt to Billy that he was working for her. The most strenuous activity he’d done was to build together a new TV cabinet for her (that was a pain because of the instructions, and it also showed Billy where the delivery door was for her home). If anything else, it felt like Isabelle was paying him for simply being with her.

And the teen didn’t mind at all really. Isabelle was good company. She would ask him about his hobbies, his interests, and when he’d tell her, she would listen intently to what he had to say. Sometimes she’d even ask him to go into more detail on a video game or internet series that he liked. ‘Working for her’ was more ‘hang out with her’. That was even more apparent when on the Tuesday, the pair did nothing except sit on the couch in her massive (as was everything in the house) living room and watch television together.

It was still made incredibly awkward by the fact that it was a seventeen-year old sitting next to the tallest person he knew who possessed the BIGGEST pair of T&A that possibly ever existed… but she made good company.

XxXxXxX

It was on the Thursday that things began to change between the pair.

Having spent a good couple of hours in the garden doing some weeding and trimming, followed by another couple of hours lounging on the back-porch soaking up the sun, Billy had looked at the time and saw that it was his regular time to leave.

“Is it that time already, Billy?” Isabelle asked, looking up from underneath her large sunhat. “Oh, hang on a tick, let me get your money.”

Getting up from their seats, Billy watched Isabelle walk into the house, trying his best to ignore the swaying of her giant ass, ticking away like a metronome, and instead focused on the interior of the house.

Everything was definitely themed around cattle as he had noticed at first, but as the teen spent more time with Isabelle, he began to notice things. The pictures of her and her husband, who looked a bit like The Rock except with cow ears and giant horns, the pictures of the two and their daughter, Clara, who looked like a shorter version of her mother except with black hair. Knickknacks from different places, family photos, a framed doctorate sign for Isabelle. It was an expensive house, and it brought a question to Billy’s mind.

“Here you are, Billy!” Isabelle said, returning with a crisp twenty-pound note and that same smile on her face.

“Isabelle, how can you afford this place?”

Billy had realised what he’d just said, and he instantly felt the blood rush to his cheeks. That had been so rude! God, she’d be bound to hate him now!

“Well…” Isabelle said, unperturbed as Billy took the note from her, as a look came to her face. “How about I show you? Wait a minute or two, let me get changed.”

A few minutes later, Billy found himself in a room in the house that he did not know existed, with Isabelle wearing an outfit he did know she possessed. She was simply wearing a pair of dungarees, ones that struggled mightily to contain her giant breasts, even more so when she was bending over to prepare the piece of machinery next to the chair.

“So… it’s.. a milking machine.”

“Bingo!” Isabelle said happily, looking up from her work, holding a pair of transparent tubes attached to a piece of piping. “I sell my milk!”

… of course! His mum had said that Isabelle helped with the milk delivery for the nursery at the school. but he didn’t think it was so literal.

“Now, everything’s set with this.” The minotaur said, patting the machine. “Just need to do the second part of the prep.”

Billy was about to ask what that was, but before he got a chance, Isabelle strained at the top of her dungarees, pushing out with her chest. The outfit fought against the pressure… for all of two seconds before two simple push-buttons went *pop!*, letting her breasts flop free. Billy was sure that his jaw hit the floor at the display. If he thought that Isabelle’s tits were big when they were covered, bare they were something else.

As equally tanned as her skin, they drooped down to just above her navel, but that did nothing to distract from how perfectly rounded and thick they were. Each breast was capped by an areola the size of a small saucer while the nipples themselves, thick nubs of skin the width of a deodorant can, were perched perfectly and ready for milking. Against the darker shade of her skin, Billy was certain that he could see the milk beginning to form and bead on the end of the nipples.

The teen suddenly felt quite thirsty.

Without aplomb, Isabelle sat down on the chair, a sort of dentist’s chair, but larger (obviously) and more comfortable looking, before she placed the tubs over her nipples expertly with one hand, before she reached over and pressed a small series of buttons on the machine. The quick sound of air being sucked, followed by a low “Mm” from Isabelle, was all that proceeded the sight of Isabelle being milked.

It was… not all that interesting. The machine hummed along slightly, a small pumping sound being heard above the machinery, while Isabelle just lay back, looking very peaceful.

“It’s not all that interesting, I know.” Isabelle said simply, letting out a contented breath. “But, if you’re a minotaur like myself, then it’s very nice and relaxing. No hands, no pulling. Just the simple suction.”

It was simple all right. Billy watched as the tubes sucked on Isabelle’s nipples, the thick nubs of skin being pulled just under halfway into the plastic tube before her milk sprayed out. It was slightly off-white, looking more like cream than milk, but it flowed easily and steadily through the tube, through the piping and somewhere behind the chair the minotaur sat on.

It was simple… but it also had the crotch of Billy’s pants tightening ever so slightly as he got an erection at the sight. Isabelle was sexy as hell at the best of times, but right then and there, with her chest full on display… fuck, but that was so erotic! It was perfect wank-bait!

But no! No, he hadn’t gone to her place with intention of masturbating over her then and there (that could wait until he got home!), so he willed his erection to soften and waited for the milking session to be done. It was a long ten minutes, that was made less torturous by Isabelle having given him the Wi-Fi password on day one and he had his phone with him.

When it was over, Isabelle switch off the machine, and took the pumps off her tits. She did it so nonchalantly, but that did nothing to distract Billy from how engorged and enticing her nipples were right after milking. Especially when she ran a piece of paper towel over the skin to wipe away any excess milk. The motion of her hand did such interesting things to the nubs of skin that Billy was glad that he managed to catch that she was talking to him.

“So, I produce about twenty litres of milk a day,” Isabelle said as she redid her dungarees, snapping the buttons shut without too much difficulty. “And that gets collected at the end of the week on a Sunday, shipped off to the dairy and processed, so it can be drunk.”

Slyly, Isabelle looked at Billy as he clearly watched the way the dungaree straps press into her titflesh.

“Want to have a taste?”

That snapped the teen to attention. “What?” was the word that left his mouth as he watched Isabelle place her hands on the undersides of her boobs and, in a show of strength that would have been impossible for anybody but a minotaur, jiggled them up and down slightly, although that was enough to get the pair of tits shaking like the biggest bowlful of jelly outside of Christmas time.

“I can give you a drink right from the tap.”

The blood completely went to Billy’s head, his face turning bright red as he stammered out, getting up from his seat.

“I…uh…I…I…I… I have to go. See…s-see you next week, Isabelle!”

Billy left in a hurry, not looking back. If he had, he’d have spotted the pining look on Isabelle’s face as she let her tits drop down.

XxXxXxX

The next week rolled in, and Billy did return back to Isabelle’s for more ‘work’ and more free-time with her. In fact, the minotaur’s home had become his own little get away, away from his overbearing parents. Yes, it was true that he was still freaked out over Isabelle being so forward about her… her milk, but over the weekend, Billy had accepted it as just an odd piece of minotaur humour and let it drop.

So on Monday, when Isabelle had offered him the chance to drink some milk again, though from a glass this time, he’d accepted it and drank it. It was sweeter than regular milk, with the same consistency, but an aftertaste that he couldn’t quite place.

The question about it made Isabelle start in confusion from where she was making lunch for the pair.

“I’ve never heard of anyone saying that about my milk.” She said as he examined the glass up to the light, holding it up and making her sundress ride slightly up the curve of her ass, showing off the barest of hints of the bottom of her buttocks. “Hmm… might be the glass. I’ll need to give it another wash.”

But, Billy didn’t say no to drinking more milk from Isabelle. From a glass of course. But still, it was tasty, and it quenched his thirst in ways he didn’t know could be quenched. Yet there was still that stranger aftertaste, though Billy said nothing about it.

XxXxXxX

Isabelle was distracted as she took the pump off of one of her nipples. Again, the pair were in the minotaur’s milking room, the woman having just finished another session with the milking machine. She was looking at one of the tubes with a suspicious look, turning it side to side slightly to get a good look at it all over, before she looked down at her nipples.

It had been three days since Billy had made the comment about her milk tasting weird, and he was shocked that she was still thinking about it.

“Seriously, Isabelle, it’s not that big a deal.” Billy began to say. “I mean, it was not a huge taste but-”

“But if it tastes weird, then there is something wrong with my milk.” Isabelle said flatly, turning her head to look at him. “And if there’s something wrong with the milk… then there’s something wrong with me.”

Okay, that was ominous. Billy was scared now, in more ways than one. Out of all the things, he didn’t want there anything to be wrong with Isabelle. He liked her too much for that.

Looking back the tube, Isabelle placed a finger inside the plastic before she ran it slowly around, gathering as much of the milk as she could. She withdrew the finger… and held it out for Billy.

“Oh, come on…” He drawled out, really unsure about how this was happening.

“Billy.” Isabelle said simply, fear and pleading beginning to be etched on her face. “… please.”

The teen swallowed. He was going to lick the milk off the finger of a female minotaur because she was worried about her health. Nothing weird about that, he told himself as he moved to her finger. Nothing weird at all, he said as stood directly in front of the finger, watching the milk slide down her perfectly manicured finger.

It was weird when placed his lips around the digit and sucked up the milk into his mouth. Again, he tasted the sweetness of the milk and the natural thickness of it too…. But no aftertaste. Weird. It actually tasted… better.

Isabelle withdrew her finger from his mouth, watching his surprised expression with interest. She watched him as he smacked his lips together lightly, getting the taste. She also watched as the bulge in his pants returned.

“Anything?” She asked, genuinely curious to see what he’d say.

Billy wiped the back of his hand against his mouth as he shook his head. “N-no. It tastes… no-no aftertaste.”

With absolutely zero subtlety, Billy tilted his head down to look down at the still slightly leaking nipples of the seven-foot-seven (he’d finally asked how tall she was) female minotaur he’d just seen milked and then sucked some of said milk from her finger. And he very clearly licked his lips. The missed the tremor that went down Isabelle’s body, and the warm smile that spread across her lips.

“Um… m-maybe…” Billy stammered out. “Maybe I… I should… I mean.. I m-might n-need to-”

“Drink right from the tap?” Isabelle asked hopefully, not hiding the glee and hope in her voice at the idea.

Seconds ticked by before the teen breathed out. “… yes please.”

Not taking her eyes off his face, Isabelle once again leaned back in her chair, only this time she did so languidly, stretching out her whole body as she pushed out her tits, the orbs jiggling slightly with the movement. Isabelle spread her legs wide, a decidedly unladylike pose from the woman who seemed so prim and proper until now.

She gently patted her open legs, an invitation if there ever was one, and Billy obliged as he crawled into her lap. Unhurriedly and gently, Isabelle brought a hand to the back of his head and pulled him down softly, slowly, until his head was level with her left nipple. At his new angle, Billy could easily see how thick the nub of her nipple was, how the suction had brought the blood vessels to the fore a bit and tinged it darker. He saw how Isabelle’s milk was leaving the minute orifices in the skin… and he licked his lips in anticipation.

From above, he faintly hear the minotaur speak. “You’ll be glad that I’m a dairy minotaur. Because I have a lot left. Now… say ‘aah’…”

Billy opened his mouth, making the noise as he did so, and he felt himself be pulled up gently towards the nub of the nipple. It impacted gently against his lower lip before sliding up into his mouth and onto his tongue, filling his mouth with the combined taste of Isabelle’s skin and her milk. The combination of the sweet and savoury flavours set off pleasure centres in Billy’s brain that he had no idea existed, and he moaned around the nipple in his mouth. The vibration went up Isabelle’s nipple, through her tit, and it made her moan in response.

“Oh! That’s it, Billy. Now, suckle.”

So he did. Billy sucked on the nipple like he was drinking a milkshake throw a straw, and he was instantly awarded with a flood of Isabelle’s milk. It was so sweet, even with the thickness of the liquid and the meaty taste from the minotaur’s nipple. In his haste though, he forgot to swallow and nearly choked on the milk, but not before Isabelle pulled him off and patted his back to help him swallow.

“Easy!” Isabelle said, concern plain on her face as Billy finally managed to swallow the milk without choking. “Gently does it. Let’s try again. Suckle, don’t suck”

Laying back down, lips surrounding the teat, Billy steadily and calmly drank down the liquid that was flowing from Isabelle’s nipple. Breathing through his nose, the teen worked the rhythm that had him being able to get the most milk into his mouth and swallow it without choking. As he drank, filling the warmth of Isabelle’s milk fill him up, he began to feel like he was floating on a cloud. If there was a heaven, then he had found it. He had a feeling it would involve boobs, but this… this was something else.

So focused was he on drinking from the tap, that Billy didn’t notice when Isabelle took hold of his trousers and popped the button, quickly undoing the zipper afterwards, exposing his boxer-clad erection to the air. Isabelle cooed lightly as she placed her hand over the clothed penis and gently began to rub it. Her hand easily encompassed the dick, but she was so gentle and soft in her ministrations that the sensation added to the experience.

“That’s it.” Isabelle cooed out, running one hand against the dick while the other ran through Billy’s blonde head of hair. “That’s it, drink. Drink for me. Oh, how I’ve missed this. Having a man drink my milk… oh, it feels so good.”

A tremor went down Isabelle’s body, making her let out a sigh of relief. Gently, she moved both her hands and detached Billy from her left nipple, the teen detached with a *pop*, a small burst of milk and what could easily have sounded like a frustrated whine from him, before she easily turned him around and presented Billy with her right nipple. Instantly, he latched onto it, drinking from it again as Isabelle again played with his crotch. This time, Isabelle opened the fly of Billy’s boxers, reaching in and fishing out his erect penis. Six and a half inches long, it was average to a human… downright tiny to a minotaur. But Isabelle didn’t matter, especially when she lightly sprayed some of her milk over its length, coating it in the warm liquid. Gently, she took hold of the teen’s organ and began to softly, slowly, gently, stroke it. Billy again moaned into her nipple again, making Isabelle shudder and moan softly in turn, before she began to coo soft nothings to him.

The seconds ticked by like an eternity. Billy suckled, drinking down her milk, while Isabelle played with his length, using his precum mixed with her milk to lubricate her hand against his dick. She had no intention of letting him climax just yet, so she merely edged him along in a slow torturous session, but fuck if Billy didn’t love every second of it.

Deciding that he’d had enough milk, Isabelle detached Billy from her nipple, letting the teen breath fully. His face was flushed, his eyes vacant and drool mixed with milk slipped from his lips, and Isabelle found it adorable. Pulling him forward, she planted her lips against his in a quick but earnest kiss, before she turned him around and planted Billy in her lap again. His head was soon sandwiched between her boobs, the pair that she knew he had been lusting over ever since they’d met, a pair that he took no hesitancy in reaching up and grasping, before Isabelle began fully jacking him off.

“You’re such a good boy, Billy.” She cooed out, her hand moving quicker up and down his length. “Always helping this old lady around the house… keeping me company. Even when I know you’re staring at my bum and boobs, I don’t hate you for it. It makes me feel happy, wanted. So I’ll give you something I know you’ve wanted for a long time now.”

Billy moaned out, his back arching forward, forcing his head deeper back into Isabelle’s cleavage, as he felt the pleasure building in a way he never thought possible.

“So cum for me, Billy. Cum for me!”

A muffled cry of “Isabelle!” came from the depths of the minotaur’s cleavage as the teen’s body tensed, and then he came, harder than he thought possible. Billy’s whole body went rigid as his cock fired out jets of cum, thicker and longer than any he’d fired off before, even those times he’d had to forego masturbation because of school trips. The streams arced through the air in rainbow arches of white cum before they splashed to the floor. It was a quick orgasm, but a powerful one, as it left Billy’s chest heaving with exertion, his legs twitching with pleasure.

Reaching down between her tits, Isabelle dug the teen out and turned his face slightly. He was a mess. Red faced, tears pooled at the corners of his eyes, vacant and blinded by lust overload, while drool was slathered down his chin and onto his top. Instantly, a wave of guilt came over Isabelle.

“Fuck…” Billy finally said after a few seconds, blinking back the tears as he reorganized his thoughts.

“Billy?” Isabelle asked, sounding near fearful. “Are… are you okay?”

The teen turned his head side to side, this way and that, as he took stock of what his position was and where he was. He closed his still open mouth and swallowed whatever spit was beginning to form in it.

“Can…” He hesitated as his face returned all the colour apart from his cheeks. “Can we… do that again?”

The smile that came to Isabelle’s face was delightful, charming and wonderful. Her bovine ears twitched happily up and down as she lifted Billy to her face and kissed him, deeper than before, letting her taste her own milk and his spit fully. Billy didn’t resist, even if he could, only letting him sink deeper into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Isabelle felt tears prickly slightly at her eyes. “Anytime you want, darling. You treat me so good, so I’ll do the same to you.”

His senses finally returned, Billy cracked a smile as he looked at Isabelle. Then he looked down at the mess that had been made of his t-shirt. Which drew a giggle from Isabelle.

“Come on, stud. I’ll help you wash up.”

Letting him down from the chair, Isabelle stood up, not bothering to reattach the front of her dungarees back, before she lead the teen from the room, a hand on the back of Billy’s head as he redid his trousers just for the sake of not tripping over himself.

Unbeknownst to both of them at that time, the phrase “milk does a young boy good” were beginning to become very true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ... I don't really know why this ended up going the direction it did. But it did. And I do not know how to write vaginal fisting. I just do not. So this really will be a one-time thing. I just want to write the cute and fluffy smut.

On the Friday of Billy’s second week of working for Isabelle Marguerite, the seven-foot tall, buxom Amazon of a minotaur, after having parked his bike beside her front door again, Billy was met by a sight he did not expect to see: Isabelle in a bikini. A red one, one that seemed specially made for a minotaur of her size and form, but was working overtime to hold in her giant titties.

“Well, hello there, stud.” She said, resting both arms against the door and leaning forward slightly, letting her bikini-clad boobs droop forward almost level with Billy’s head. When she spoke, she spoke with fake regret in her voice, hamming it up heavily. “I’ve got no work for you today, I’m afraid. But I’ve got this big, big pool out back, and it gets so very lonely if I go for a swim by myself.”

Despite the erotic sight in front of him, which reinforced the fact to him that Isabelle was a MILF of a minotaur, Billy couldn’t help but chuckle. Mainly at how she was acting, partly because she called him ‘stud’.

“Well, I’d love to swim with you.” Billy replied, putting his hands leisurely in his pocket, not caring that his erection was plain for Isabelle to see. “But, unfortunately, I don’t have any swim shorts with me.”

That earned a titter of excitement from Isabelle. Leaning over, she brought her face directly level with Billy’s as she smiled that smile that the teen had come to love so much.

“Don’t worry. There won’t really be much swimming.”

XxXxXxX

“I thought you said there won’t be much swimming?” Billy asked loudly as he sat on one of the large pool loungers that he had helped bring out for him and Isabelle. Topless and without his trousers and trainers, he sat there in his boxers under the summer sun, watching Isabelle do laps in the pool.

“Well, I still want to swim!” She called back as she did the breaststroke across the length of the pool, one easily large enough to be the same size as the one at the local sports centre. “A lady’s got to keep fit, no?”

Despite himself, Billy chuckled at the comment, and he had to admit that he enjoyed the sight of her swimming. Long hair flowing the water behind her, her head bobbing up and down as she moved through the water. He ended up joining her in the end, swimming beside her in the water, or as best he could. Her extra-long arms made it much easier for her to complete a lap than he could, but he contented himself with a slow lap. He was enjoying himself immensely.

The day before had been… an experience. He was certain his parents had known something was up when he went home yesterday and had said bugger all about what he had done that day. He had been worn out more than usual, with his face still tinged red, so they probably assumed that Billy was too tired from Isabelle giving him an extra tough task to do. He had to admit, he was tired. He wasn’t even able to masturbate that night.

Lost in his thoughts, Billy completely missed Isabelle submerging herself at the far end of the pool and swimming the whole length of it underneath to where he was floating. The next thing Billy knew, he was being almost propelled out of the water, Isabelle’s strong hands under his armpits as she launched herself to her full height.

“HA-HA!” She laughed out loud, a broad smile on her face as she set Billy down on the pool edge. “I’ve still got it! Used to do that a lot with Clara, when she was younger and smaller.”

The prideful smile on Isabelle’s face had Billy smiling too, even as he sucked in air from having the bejesus scared out of him. His heart was pounding from adrenaline, but it changed to a different reason when Isabelle pushed herself down, resting her giant tits on top of his thighs as she used him as an anchor point to let her float on the water, soft kicks of her hooved legs keeping her afloat. Part of him wanted to protest it… but seeing her close her eyes with a contented smile on her face as she folded her arms over her tits, resting her chin on top of them stopped him.

She was serene. Happy. Beautiful. Isabelle was at peace with him. Or was it because of him? He thought back to that wonderful moment the day before, when Billy had suckled from her nipples and she’d jacked him off to an orgasm he never thought possible. He managed to remember the words she’d said to him, about how he made her feel ‘wanted’, ‘happy’. It had sounded so heartfelt and honest that it had Billy yearning for more praise, and it had his dick growing hard too.

A low moan from Isabelle drew his attention again as he looked at her. Her eyes were still closed, but looking down, Billy saw the reason for her moan. Unconsciously, he’d been rubbing and massaging his hands over the skin of her tits. He drew his hands off them quickly, like they were on fire, as guilt washed over him.

“Ooh, don’t stop.” Isabelle said, opening her eyes slightly. “You can play with them. Any time you want.”

Accepting her words, Billy brought his hands back down to rest on the top of her tits. Her boob-flesh was still slick with water, even as it began to dry in the sun, so he just let his hands glide over the skin, travelling in random paths and patterns. Sometimes, he’d squeeze down with his fingers, the digits nearly sinking into the mammaries, other times he’d just push down with his palms. No matter what he did, it always drew an appreciative moan from Isabelle.

After about five minutes of the treatment, Billy spoke again.

“Isabelle… did you plan any of this?”

Isabelle’s eyes opened quickly, her golden eyes locking onto Billy’s in confusion.

“No-not this!” He said, pointing at the pair of giant tits in his lap, before he pointed to both himself and Isabelle. “I mean… you and me, with the house work thing. I mean… we’d never met until the day I came here.”

A guilty look came to Isabelle’s face again, obviously unsure about what to say. Wordlessly, the minotaur pushed herself forward, pulling her tits off of Billy’s thighs and against his stomach before, as gently as she could, she leaned forward and over him, resting her head against his chest. Her golden eyes locked onto this blue eyes.

“No.” She said simply. “As you said, we’d never met until that day last week. But… meeting your mum at the school, and hearing her talk about you… she always said good things about you. That you were flawed, but you were a nice young man. And, honestly? That just reminded me so much of my late husband that I… I got lonely again.”

She sniffled, tears forming slightly in her eyes.

“I’ve been so alone in that house; no husband, no daughter. I have a sister, but we don’t get along, ever since I got married, and my friends don’t visit all as often as I’d like. So… I just asked your mum; ‘is your son available to do some house work for me?’ I just… I just didn’t want to be alone anymore.

“And, when I saw you… you just kicked something off in me. I didn’t choose the sundress on that day to tease you, but when I saw your reaction… I just couldn’t help myself. Here… here was a young man who found me appealing, pretty… I wanted to keep you around. Especially with the milk…”

Isabelle leant her head forward, resting it against Billy’s chest, the tips of her horns just scratching at his skin. Although that feeling was eclipsed by the sensation of tears pattering against his skin as she began to sniffle again. Unthinkingly, Billy brought his hands to the top of her head, running his fingers through her long hair.

“And… the milk?” He asked.

Isabelle sniffled again. “My husband… used to suckle from me when I was done milking. Among… among other things. He’s actually the reason I started selling the milk, really just by me giving birth to Clara. Once… Once a dairy-family minotaur like me gives birth, we don’t really stop lactating. He said it was a great insurance for money after… after…”

Billy patted her on the top of the head soothingly. “It’s okay, Isabelle. You don’t have to say anything.”

Wrapping her arms around him, Isabelle pulled him closer, smushing her face against his chest as she continued sobbing into him. Billy didn’t stop her, or say anything to stop her. He just kept rubbing and patting her head gently and as soothingly as he could. Soon, the sobs trailed off, and Isabelle unwrapped her arms from the teen as she raised herself to look him square in the face.

“So,” She began, conviction in her voice and with tears still in her eyes. “Now that you know.. now that you know that I’m just a… a sad lonely old widow with nothing better to do than to try and seduce young men… what do you say?”

Billy thought on the matter. Simple fact was… he’d never had any romantic life. No girl had ever liked him outside of being a friend, and to be perfectly honest, he’d never liked any girl he knew either. They either were just friends to him, or they were the shallow girls that he’d known in high school who he knew he’d never be able to connect with on any emotional level.

But Isabelle… this woman who had been dropped into his life… she liked him as much as he liked her. They connected. Watching TV, talking about movies or hobbies, the pair had been able to find a fit with each other, even if he was a five-foot-seven human and she was a seven-foot-seven minotaur. An odd couple, sure… but he felt things for her. Not just sexual things.

But above all… he knew that he didn’t want to see her cry anymore.

Taking his hands off the top of her head, Billy reached down and cupped Isabelle’s cheeks. Her eyes opened wide in surprise as he drew their faces close, but then closed in pleasure as she felt his lips press against hers. Despite her statuesque figure and greater size that would easily allow her to take the lead, Isabelle felt herself melt into the kiss.

An eternity passed before the pair separated, Billy using his fingers to wipe away the excess tears on Isabelle’s face.

“I don’t want to see you cry again.” He said honestly and earnestly, looking Isabelle square in the face.

That kicked something in Isabelle into overdrive. Smiling warmly, she pulled herself off of Billy, letting her body sink into the pool before, suddenly and explosively, she propelled herself out of the water. Landing on her knees, Isabelle pulled herself to her full height. Quickly, she whipped her head side to side, shaking as much water out of her hair as she could before letting it rest, the result an untamed and wild looking mane of light brown hair. Without a word, Isabelle reached behind her chest and undid the ties holding her bikini top together, letting the fabric slink down to the ground in relief. Billy pulled himself to his feet, his eyes locked onto Isabelle’s titties, even as she reached down and undid the ties holding her bikini bottom together. Without any word of surprise, she let the fabric drop to the floor and stepped out of them, advancing towards Billy, naked as the day she was born.

Reaching down, Isabelle hooked her hands under Billy’s armpits and easily lifted him up. Ignoring his quick cry of surprise, she pulled him towards her chest, sandwiching him between her tits as she moved towards the house.

“You are so going to pay for that.” Isabelle said, smiling as she walked into the house and towards the master bedroom.

XxXxXxX

Billy was loving his punishment. Lying sprawled out at the head of the absolutely humongous bed (this was a King Kong sized bed, if he had to name it), absolutely nude, he watched Isabelle as she played with his cock. Lying between his legs, Isabelle softly rubbed his erection against her face, making sure his length went against every part of her; her chin, cheeks, lips, nose. She sniffed loudly when it came to contact with her nose, a shudder going through her body as she did.

“Ooooh, I’ve missed the smell of man so much.” She moaned out, smiling happily even as she locked eyes with Billy.

Tilting his cock flat against his stomach, Isabelle moved down Billy’s crotch until she reached his balls. Again, nothing out of the ordinary with them, but to Isabelle’s eyes, they must have been the greatest treasures of all time with how she licked her lips. She opened her mouth wide before leaning forward and engulfing both of Billy’s balls into her warm, wet maw. The act had Billy moan out in pleasure.

“Oh, fuck, Isabelle!” He mewled out, gripping the sheets of the bed, no functional control over his limbs.

For her part, Isabelle just smiled around the pair of balls, suckling on them like a pair of gobstoppers. She could taste the chlorine on him, but she didn’t care. She had a man now, a male, a stud, to help ease her tension. He was so much smaller than her husband had been, but she didn’t care. So she suckled and suckled, running her tongue across the orbs, even as her cheeks were suctioned in. After about five minutes of that treatment, she let the orbs go with a *pop* and an exhausted sigh of relief from Billy. His balls were tinged red and slick with spit.

“Oh… fuck… Isabelle…” The teen gasped out, lifting his head slightly to see down at the minotaur below him. Though he quickly raised his voice as Isabelle took hold of his hips and lifted them. “Isabelle!”

“Relax, darling.” Isabelle said calmly as she moved Billy down closer towards her face. Shifting her body, Isabelle pushed her giant tits out and forward, letting them rest on the bed in front of her before she placed Billy’s bum on top of them like a cushion. “Comfy?”

Billy didn’t say anything. His upper body and head were lying against the bed, his bum against Isabelle’s giant boobs, and his legs were thrown over her shoulders as she continued playing with his dick. Again, she was gently stroking his cock with her fingers, such… soft and gentle strokes from velvety soft digits that just made Billy melt even as he pumped out small bits of pre-cum to spill down to his stomach. Seeing the spilt cum, Isabelle opened her mouth and pushed out her tongue… and out… and out…

It made Billy start when he felt Isabelle’s tongue softly lick at the precum on his stomach, as he saw her long wet oral muscle extend from her mouth by a full foot and a half. It was startling, freaky… and honestly a bit sexy too. He watched with rapt fascination as Isabelle lathered her tongue across his skin, licking up the precum from his stomach, before moving it down to his crotch. Before his stunned eyes, the minotaur show amazing tongue control as she scooped his cock up and sucked it whole into her mouth.

Billy could only let out an inarticulate groan of pleasure as he received his first blowjob. Even though Isabelle only need to use a small section of her lips to pleasure the cock, she did so with relish. She used every possible moment to slaver the teen’s dick with saliva. Her tongue was also put to use too, swilling around the length of cock, pushing it from side to side, performing all sorts of different tricks to it.

The teens hands let go of the bed sheet and quickly found purchase on Isabelle’s head. Instead of his fingers becoming tangled in her light brown locks of hair, however, Billy’s fingers clasped around her horns instead. Though if he knew, Billy had no idea as he was just riding the waves of euphoria he was receiving from Isabelle’s blowjob. And if she cared, she didn’t say anything as she just kept blowing him.

It felt like minutes of dick-melting pleasure. Isabelle, even though she was working with a dick MUCH smaller than what she was used to, definitely knew how to pleasure a man and her tongue and lips were sending Billy to cloud nine. For the longest time, Isabelle kept Billy right on the edge of orgasm, bringing his release close to the fore but never allowing it. The teen was soon bucking his hips up against her lips, each return back sending a jiggling quake through her titties, telling her that she was close to losing control.

So, in a display of amazing oral sex talent, Isabelle increased the suction on Billy’s dick, hollowing out her cheeks, even as she began to vigorously stroke his member off with her tongue. Using her hands, she used her innate minotaur strength to take a hold of Billy’s hips and keep him in place, even as his lust addled mind told him to try and get all he could out of it. He impotently thrust his cock into her mouth, sliding it against her lips and tongue, pumping out more and more precum with each thrust before he felt the signal in his loins.

“Is-Isabelle!” Billy called out before he groaned loud and long, pulling down on Isabelle’s horns to get as much as his cock into her mouth as possible. The teen humped her mouth ineffectively for a few seconds before his cock fired off, and Isabelle’s eyes opened wide in shock. There was so much! Just like yesterday, he was firing off loads so thick and heavy that there was no way a regular human could produce such things. So she swallowed, as much and as fast as she could, even as she felt Billy fill her mouth with his cum. Overspill began to leak from her lips, there was that much to swallow, but in the end, Billy’s orgasm tapered off, and Isabelle was able to swallow what was left in her mouth.

It was heaven for both of them. Billy because he had gotten his first blowjob, and it was an intense one too, leaving him sucking in air again as Isabelle let him slide down to the bed properly. For Isabelle, as she swallowed that cum that was still in her mouth after letting the teen’s cock slip free, it reminded her of better days. Days that she’d spent with her husband, just the pair in bed, licking and groping each other, her husband forcing his length down her throat as she massaged his balls and her own cunt, swallowing his load before he’d lie flat on the bed, Isabelle hovering over him as she lined up to…

“Wait… Isabelle? Isabelle! WAIT!”

The cries of the boy below snapped the minotaur back to reality. Her body had gone into overdrive, raising herself to move directly over Billy’s prone body, in an attempt to ride him as she would her husband. But her husband had been an eight-foot tall, muscular mountain of a bull, easily capable of handling a bucking cow like her. Billy on the other hand… she’d have probably killed him.

A nervous titter came from her throat, even as she saw Billy’s body be splattered with a mix of her own arousal and her milk.

“Umm…. Cuddle?”

XxXxXxX

Lying on top of Isabelle as she lay on the bed, his head resting just at the peak of her cleavage, his torso nestled between the pair of titanic titties, Billy let Isabelle stroke his hair softly.

“I’m really, sorry.” She said for possibly the fifth of sixth time (or was it the seventh? He’d lost count). “It’s just… been so long since I had a partner, and swallowing your… your cum, brought back memories. My body just went into autopilot.”

Looking up at the minotaur’s face, Billy nodded his head. “I believe you. It was… it was kind of sexy, but really quite scary too. You really are tall.”

Isabelle tittered, holding Billy closer to her chest as her tits shook around him. “Oh, tell me something I don’t know.”

Underneath her tits, Billy was letting his hands roam freely, massaging the skin of her underboob as he watched the milk form from her nipple.

“Sex makes you lactate more.”

Isabelle raised her head slightly to look at the source of the teen’s statement.

“Yeah… and? I’m from a line of dairy minotaurs. Once we’ve had a child, we don’t stop lactating. Why?”

Billy had let the gears turn in his brain as she spoke. And as they clicked into place, an idea formed, and he grinned.

XxXxXxX

Once more, the pair were in the milking room. They were both still naked, with neither one bothering to get changed. From her place to the side, Isabelle watched as Billy laid one of the large towels over the seat of the chair.

“And voila.” The teen said, gesturing to the towel covered chair.

Isabelle blinked for a few seconds. “… and?”

“Well,” Billy said, a tinge of red coming to his face. “You’ve given me two really, really… really amazing orgasms, but I’ve not given you one. And, I want you to feel good.”

“Ooooh!” Isabelle cooed out, quickly leaning forward and kissing Billy square on the lips, dropping to a close-kneed squat to get a better angle. “That’s so sweet of you. … But why in the milking room?”

“Ah, that’s an experiment!” Billy said in reply, gesturing to the chair and the milking machine behind it. “I want to see how much milk your produce when you orgasm.”

Again, Isabelle blinked her eyes, looking blankly as she processed what she’d just been told. Then she smiled. Leaning forward, she swiftly kissed Billy on the lips again before standing up and walking to the chair. As she walked, she swayed her hips heavily, teasing the teen before she spun around, planting her expansive rear on the towel and lying back against the headrest, keeping both legs on one side of the chair. Theatrically, Isabelle swung one hoof-tipped leg up and over the chair, bringing it down swiftly but gently to rest on the other side, letting Billy see the delta of her legs for the first time properly.

“Well?” Isabelle asked, rubbing her hands over her thighs expectantly. “Are you going to keep a lady waiting?”

Billy advanced towards her, his erection leading him as he finally got to see Isabelle’s vagina. It was… it was a textbook example of a female vagina… if the legs below it didn’t belong to a cow. Completely bare of hair except for a tiny tuft right at the top, it was pink, swollen and leaking feminine arousal down onto the towel beneath. Seeing it had Billy’s cock throb in excitement.

It was his turn to act on autopilot as he climbed into the gap between Isabelle’s legs, scooting closer to her on his knees until he was so close to her vagina, he could feel the heat coming off of her. By now, Isabelle had her hips spread near horizontal and she was looking at him with a mix of lust and… another emotion that Billy wasn’t able to place. But, he had a job to do. So, reaching down, he took a hold of his erection, six-and-a-half inches of pulsing teenage manmeat, aimed it at her vagina and pushed.

He overestimated himself and plunged his full length into Isabelle, earning a soft “Mm” from the minotaur. Billy sunk his whole cock into her in one stroke, letting him feel the entirety of her womanhood around his member. It was warm, it was wet, it was soft… it was very spacious.

Billy looked down at where his crotch was connected to Isabelle’s. “Umm… Isabelle…?”

He looked up at Isabelle, who had an apologetic look on her face. “My husband was very big, and Clara was big for a baby too.”

“Of course.” Billy sighed out before he let himself slump forward, resting his head on Isabelle’s diaphragm. “I should have expected this.”

The teen felt Isabelle run her fingers through his hair and he looked up at her face as she smiled at him warmly.

“There is another way to do this, you know?”

So, Billy withdrew from Isabelle’s vagina and the minotaur began to instruct him how to use his hands to pleasure her. She instructed him on how to massage and stroke her inner thighs as well as the area around the vagina. About how to run his fingers over her outer labia gently, shuddering softly whenever her found a sweet spot. Then she reached down and opened her labia for him, letting him see the bright pink and wetness hiding beneath.

“Now…” Isabelle said with a touch of worry. “This might be where it gets difficult for us, because of our size. But I want you to make a fist, and slowly insert it in.”

Billy looked down at his hand in surprise, even as he formed a fist like she said. “But… are you sure we should do that yet?”

“Darling, I’ve been leaking like a sieve ever since the bedroom.” Isabelle said simply. “Plus: female minotaur. We’re not delicate little princesses. But… go slowly. This… this will be new for me.”

Nodding his head, Billy brought up his fist and lined it up with her vagina, now puffing slightly with Isabelle’s heartbeat. Gingerly, the teen moved his fist closer to the vaginal opening, knowing that, even with Isabelle’s assurance, this was not something that he should really be doing be doing. Fisting only existed in the most extreme porn videos.

Billy’s fist was centimetres away from Isabelle’s vagina now. Even with assurance from her, Billy was still worried about hurting Isabelle. It… it was a fist going into her. That wasn’t nice at the best of times. So he looked up at her face. Isabelle was chewing her bottom lip and she had a look of absolute desperation in her wide, golden eyes as a mewl of wanting came from her throat.

So entranced by the look, Billy didn’t notice that he’d already pressed his fist between her labia and into her. The sudden warmth and wetness surrounding his fist made him start, but he was to focused on the look of bliss and joy that came to Isabelle’s face, her mouth falling open as she groaned out loud.

“Ooooh yes!” She moaned out, the sound almost (almost) sounding like a cow lowing, as she dropped her head back to the headrest. “Oh, so big! Just the same size as my husband.”

Billy was not surprised by that claim in the slightest. Just from her height alone, he knew that her husband would be well-endowed. But as he felt the internal muscles of Isabelle’s vagina begin to work on his fist, he could believe it.

“O-okay.” Isabelle said, calming down slightly, although keeping her head tilted back. “Now… go slow. Go about… just below the wrist then pull back. Slowly.”

Doing as he was told, Billy pushed his arm forward, sinking into her (that was a concept that he still wasn’t able to wrap his head around) as he went to the instructed depth. Even at the slow progress he was making, Billy still felt resistance at how tightly Isabelle was bearing down on him.

“And now pull back…” Isabelle instructed, breathing out heavily.

Billy did, pulling his fist back until the ball of his fist was sticking out of her. A pleased shudder went down Isabelle’s whole body, making her tits wobble massively, before she let out a pleased moan.

“Oh, so good. So… so fucking good.” She whispered out, catching Billy by surprise. To hear someone so prim and proper swear like that… although he was wrist deep in her vagina, so what did he know? “Now, keeping doing that, but at a slow pace. I’ll tell you when to go deeper, all right?”

“All right.” Billy responded as he slowly pushed forward again, fitting his hand and wrist inside again before pulling it out. In and out, in and out. He did it so many times, and each time earned a result. The progress became smoother, Isabelle became wetter and more vocal in her praise of him.

When he’d pulled out to his hand again, Isabelle spoke up. “Okay… now… I want you to go deeper. Right to the elbow. Again: go slow. Don’t worry… I can take it.”

Billy believed her. So, steeling himself for what he had to do, the teen pushed forward with his arm, sinking it right down to the elbow in one slow, easy push. An extremely easy push, as the canal was wide open for him, but he could still feel the sensation of Isabelle’s inner walls massaging his arm as it travelled down her vagina. Above him, Isabelle crooned her delight.

“Oh…. Fuck! Fuuuck!” The minotaur moaned out loudly, her eyes closing in ecstasy. “Soooo good! So fucking good… Do it, Billy.”

“Do what?” The teen asked, elbow deep in minotaur quim.

“Fist me! Fuck me with your arm!” Isabelle sounded almost like she was pleading as she gripped the arms of her chair.

Billy did as he was told. Slowly, he pulled his arm back, going right down to the ball of his fist again before he slowly pushed it back up to the elbow. He ‘fucked’ Isabelle deep and slow, making sure to follow her instructions on when to go slow or when to apply the right pressure. Each reaction from her made Billy swell with pride and made him more focused on giving her pleasure.

So, in a moment of inspiration, Billy decided to switch things up. When his fist as at Isabelle’s entrance, he decided to speed up a fraction. Not to a jackhammer pace, but quicker than the slower pace he was using before. The effect was instantaneous, as more fem-lube spilled forth from Isabelle and her body shook through a minor orgasm.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Isabelle howled out as Billy pumped his fist back and forth, drenching his forearm as he fisted her. “Yes! Oh, fuck yes! Keep going, Billy! Keep fucking me! Faster!”

Following her command, Billy increased the rate of his pumping, his arm forearm becoming more drenched with femme minotaur lubricant as he slid it in and out of Isabelle’s vagina. It was a sensation unlike anything he’d felt before: the inner walls rippled around his arm, massaging the limb as it went in and out. On the inward and outward strokes, the muscles did their best to suck Billy’s arm in, to keep him inside.

It was so much more erotic that Billy ever thought it would be.

Above him, Isabelle crooned again. “Oh, yes! Now punch it, hard!”

“Punch it?!” Billy asked in shock, not believing what he had heard.

Isabelle screamed in response. “Yes! Punch my fucking pussy with that fat dick of yours, Billy!” She was mauling her tits now, squeezing at her nipples as milk flowed freely from them. “Oh fuck, Billy! Breed me! Breed me with that giant cock of yours!”

Billy’s eyes opened wide with shock at what she was saying. Isabelle was pretending that she was being fucked by a giant cock, and that it was Billy’s! Or the lack of sexual attention had left her with so little sexual stimulation that her mind had lost it a bit. But it made an idea form in Billy’s mind.

“Do you like that, Isabelle?” The teen asked as he gave Isabelle’s pussy a particularly firm push. “Huh? Do you like the idea of getting fucked by a giant teenage cock?”

Isabelle moaned through gritted teeth, her back arching slightly as Billy kept punishing her pussy with strong thrusts. “Nghhhh… only if it’s you! Fuck, only if you had the giant fucking cock!”

Billy smiled from a mixture of a sexual high and general happiness. “Yeah? Only if it’s my dick, you say?”

“Yes!” Isabelle screamed out, her giant tits wobbling and shaking as she had a small orgasm. “If you had a dick that big, I’d never let you go! Fuck! I love you, Billy!”

The admission stunned Billy into inaction, his fist just nestled at the entrance to Isabelle’s pussy. Well if that wasn’t an excuse to give the lady an orgasm, what was?

His fist became a jackhammer in her pussy, punching back and forth at speed. Splatters of lubricant were sent flying all over as Billy fucked Isabelle with his fist. The horny minotaur tried her best to keep up, thrusting her own hips forward to meet Billy’s fist. Occasionally, Billy’s knuckles would brush over something soft but unyielding, but he kept going. From above, sprays of milk were sent flying as Isabelle’s tits went into lactation overdrive.

“Ohh… ooohhh… Billy!” Isabelle cried out, her head leaning back far onto the headrest. “Billy, I’m so close… keep going… keep going, baby! I… I… I’m… I’m cumming!!”

The final cry was loud, so loud that Billy would have thought that someone had heard it if he hadn’t done something he hadn’t thought possible. His hand had gone straight through the barrier, which he now realised was Isabelle’s womb, and his whole arm as now stuck fast as the muscles in her vagina clamped down hard on the limb as she climaxed.

And boy, did she climax.

Isabelle’s back arched, her hooves slamming down onto the tiles of the floor, even as her legs shook and her stomach clenched. The muscles in her pussy contracted around and massaged the teen’s arm, trying to milk it for cum and sperm that it would not produce, while she sprayed out a broad stream of liquid. Not quite urine, not quite cum, it sprayed over Billy’s face and torso, making him glad that he was naked.

He wanted to say something, but whatever Billy had to say died on his lips as he felt himself be quickly pulled up, his arm popping free from Isabelle’s still orgasming pussy, and had a heavily leaking nipple forced between his lips. Looking up, Billy’s eyes opened wide in surprise as he watched Isabelle had stuffed her other nipple into her own mouth, rapidly sucking down the milk that she was making. Her eyes were rolled back, eyelids fluttering as she came down from her own orgasm. Knowing there was little else to do then, Billy just closed his eyes and drank.

Minutes passed for the pair of mismatched lovers before Isabelle’s tits wound down producing milk, the strength having finally left her body as she slumped down in the chair in the milking room. The hand that had been keeping Billy pinned to the nipple now gentle stroked the back of his head, ruffling his hair, before the teen was lifted off of the teat and brought face to face with Isabelle again. Knowing what was about to happen, Billy reached down and cupped her cheeks as he was brought in for a kiss. Feeling playful, he let his tongue lick over her lips before she joined in, their tongues doing a small tango around the other before they disengaged, Isabelle letting the teen rest between her tits again.

Again, Isabelle stroked the back of Billy’s head gently, as she breathed in lungful after lungful of air, her eyes looking up at the ceiling. “You… you spoil me, Billy.”

“Me?” Billy replied in shock. “You’re paying me a hundred quid a week for spending time with you.”

The minotaur raised her head to look at Billy, before she smiled at the teen again, earning a smile from him.

“We could do with a shower.” The teen said matter-of-factly. “I have never felt so sticky in my life.”

Isabelle giggled, even as she wrapped her arms around her tits, holding Billy in place as she moved up slowly from her seat. Beneath her, she felt the towel stick to her rump before it fell off.

“We’ll have a shower, and before that, we can put our clothes in the wash.” Isabelle said as she stood up, using both her hands to make sure Billy was kept in place and safe from falling. Golden eyes looked down on baby-blue. “You know I meant it, right?”

“Which part? The bit about you keeping me around if I had a giant cock… or you saying you’d love me?”

Leaning her head down, Isabelle pressed a kiss to Billy’s forehead. “I’d keep you around regardless of the size of… the size of your dick. I meant the bit about me saying I love you.”

Encased in her tits, Billy nodded his head. “I love you too.”

XxXxXxX

The shower stall was the same as everything else in Isabelle’s house; giant. Not that made it any less enjoyable to Billy as he let Isabelle gently soap up his hair, her fingers teasing through his blonde locks with the skill of an artist and the gentleness of a doting mother. It was true that the experience had fully left both of them sticky, not to mention the lingering hint of chlorine was still on them. So they washed themselves and each other, Billy learning a lot about minotaur, and especially Isabelle’s, grooming habits.

There was no specially made shampoo or conditioner, no products that were better fit for farm animals than humans. Although the bottle of Head & Shoulders Isabelle used was one that clearly had to be special ordered, same with the shower gel and the loofah on the stick. Which Isabelle let Billy use with gusto, letting him rub away at her back and stomach. Her breasts and ass she did herself, soaping them up by hand and letting her put on a show for the teen before she rinsed herself clean.

Each person dried themselves off, and waited for the washer to finish before they set the clothes in the dryer. So the pair just sat and watched television in their towels, Billy’s having to be folded up lengthwise to fit around him. There was no call for any heavy petting or feeling each other up as they sat next to each other, just Isabelle running her fingers through Billy’s hair again.

It was nearing four in the afternoon when Billy stepped out from the front door, freshly cleaned clothes on him and a crisp twenty-pound in his pocket. He had tried to protest, but Isabelle had insisted. They had an arrangement, and she hadn’t been brought up to go back on such things.

“You know…” Isabelle, dressed in another sundress, a pale blue one, began to say as she watched Billy pick up his bike. “I might need some help on Sunday.”

“With what?” Billy asked, leaning slightly against his bike. In front of him, Isabelle moved to a crouch, keeping her knees together as she brought herself face to face with the teen.

“A few little… odds and ends.” The minotaur replied with a mischievous smile. Leaning forward, Isabelle pressed her lips to Billy’s cheek. “But really… thank you. You make me feel good, in so many ways.”

Billy felt himself blush at the comment, still so not used to anything sexual with the woman. But he smiled broadly nonetheless as he leaned forward and placed a kiss of his own on Isabelle’s cheek.

“I’ll see about Sunday.” The teen said as he climbed onto his bike. “If I can’t, I’ll see you Monday.”

“That’ll be fine, darling.” Isabelle said as she stood back up to her full height. She smiled warmly as she spoke. “Love you.”

Billy paused on his bike, looking up at the minotaur before he smiled. “Love you too.”

And then he was off home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yeah, the biology stuff for this part is... dumb. BUT HEY! It's written porn, so who cares?

Billy was not able to go on Isabelle’s on Sunday, nor was he able to go on Monday either. He was bed-bound for the whole weekend and the first few days of the week with severe pains in his stomach.

His parents had been concerned they found out.

Isabelle had been distraught when she found out. Billy had to talk her down from crying as he explained that it wasn’t too bad and that she didn’t have to worry.

“But it’s because of my milk!” Isabelle had cried down the line, thankfully only reaching Billy’s voice as the pair had swapped numbers. “Oh god. I got so caught up in… us, that I forgot that unpasteurized milk is so harmful to humans! I mean… I mean… oh Billy!”

The cry had trailed off into a literal sob-storm from Isabelle, which only made Billy smile happily. It was amazing to him that he’d find someone who’d care for him that much.

“Isabelle, listen.” The teen said sternly from the comfort of his bed, even as his stomach was wracked by abdominal pains. “I got a check with the doctor. He just said it’s a case of… ugh, case of food poisoning. I’ll be over it in a few days.”

A sniffle came from the other end of the line.

“You… you’re not angry?”

Again, Billy smiled. “How can I be angry at you? I love you.”

He couldn’t hear it, but Billy was certain that Isabelle was smiling on the other end of the line. “I love you too. I’ll… I’ll see you when you get better.”

The phone call ended, and Billy lay back in his bed again, putting his hands against his stomach as he was nearly bent double. He’d had food poisoning before, because of his dad, and this certainly did smack of that. There was no way it was Isabelle’s milk. He’d drank if virtually all week and he’d never had any problems with it.

Later, his mum had come to check up on him, asking him how we was doing and, when Billy had said that he thought he’d be fine in a few days’ time, she reminded him that she and his dad would be going on holiday later in the week. Not the first time he’d be home alone, but still.

XxXxXxX

“Billy!” His mother called out through his bedroom door. “Your dad and I are going to the shop to get a few things before we head for the airport. Are you feeling better?”

It was the Thursday and Billy blinked slowly as he looked around the room. He inexplicably did feel fine. So he said so, letting his mum go without another word before she left to the store.

In fact, as the teen climbed out of his bed and stood up, Billy didn’t just feel fine. He felt… much better. His body felt lighter but also… stronger. Not to the point where’d be flexing on everyone he knew, but still enough to make him feel up his own arms to check his muscles.

‘ _Man, Isabelle’s milk is one of a kind._ ’ He thought to himself as he took off the clothes he’d worn to bed and went to replace them with clean clothes for the day. However, as he took off his pyjama bottoms, he froze at what he saw.

Something definitely had changed. And he needed to tell Isabelle about it right away.

Quickly dressing and scribbling a note saying that he was going to talk to Mrs Marguerite (he’d not told his parents Isabelle’s first name), he mounted his bike and sped off as quickly as he could do the minotaur’s house.

XxXxXxX

The bike skidded to a halt as Billy drew up to the intercom system. A rational part of his mind had told him he should have phoned ahead, but what Billy had seen had kicked rational thought to the curb and panic had set in.

He pressed the buzzer and waited a few seconds.

“… Hello?” Isabelle sounded both tired and miserable, and it made Billy hurt to hear her like that.

“Isabelle, it’s me!” Billy said quickly, and the change from the other side of the intercom was instant.

“Billy! Darling! Are you feeling better? Are you still sick? Are your parents with you? Am I in trouble?”

The worry in Isabelle’s voice was comical in a way that the teen did not expect, and it made him chuckle as he spoke. “No, I’m here by myself. I need to talk with you, urgently.”

BZZT!

The sound of the gate opening was the only answer that Billy needed as he quickly picked up his bike and jogged towards Isabelle’s home. At the same time, the door to the home was flung open and the minotaur herself came running out. Her hair was a messy mane again, and she was again wearing a sun-dress which was fighting quite valiantly to keep her bra-less boobs from bouncing out of its larger neckline.

Isabelle covered the distance between the two quicker than Billy expected, and he soon found himself squashed against and between her tits once more as Isabelle lay kiss after kiss after kiss on his face.

“Oh, Billy!” She called out loudly as she hugged him tight, tears streaming down her face. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t mean for this to happen! I’m sorry! Please forgive me!”

In amongst all the hugging and the kissing, Billy managed to get one arm, then the other, free which allowed him to reach up and take hold of Isabelle’s face, making her stop her crying as she looked at the teen. Pulling her head down, Billy kissed her on the lips, silencing her cries. Still holding him, Isabelle sunk to her knees on the gravel as she relished the kiss.

The pair broke the kiss and looked at each other. Isabelle’s cheeks were still lined with tears, but she was smiling radiantly at Billy, the teen still holding onto her face.

“I’m not upset with you at all.” Billy said softly. “You couldn’t have planned for any of this. I love you, Isabelle.”

The minotaur gave a small chuckle as a reply. “I love you too, Billy. So… what did you need to talk to me about? And your knee is my ribs, darling.”

At that comment, Billy gave a soft chuckle. “Ehehe. Let’s head inside. Something… something’s happened.”

XxXxXxX

Isabelle was stunned as she looked at Billy, sitting on one of the chairs in her living room. He’d had to removes trousers to show what he wanted to talk about, and she understood why.

“Wow.” Was all the minotaur could say, and she said it honestly and sincerely. “Wow!”

Billy had a cock now, or what to a minotaur could be considered a proper cock. Even semi hard, it was over a foot long, dropping heavily, and it was thicker than a can of deodorant. Still the same pale skin as the rest of Billy’s body, it was crisscrossed with veins, some as thick as a pinkie that throbbed with blood.

“… yeah.” Billy responded, not looking at either Isabelle or his own giant dick, his face (somehow) red with embarrassment. “This… this is new.”

Isabelle’s jaw was open in shock before she closed it, her teeth clacking together hard. Even then she shook her head to make sure what she was seeing was real. And again for good measure.

“But… but you told me you had stomach pains! Food poisoning, you told the doctor and your parents! How… how? … Did I do this?”

Billy shrugged, finally looking at Isabelle’s face. “I don’t know. I’m not a biologist. All I know is that I had stomach pains after I drank your milk, then I was better this morning, and then I saw… this.”

‘This’ referring to the giant dick hanging from his crotch in all violation of biological law. He was only five-foot-seven! To have a dick approaching a foot was ludicrously large, and the fact it was only semi-erect meant it was even bigger.

“But how did my milk do this?” Isabelle asked, sinking into another close-kneed squat as she went to inspect Billy’s dick closer. Part of her still expected this to be an elaborate prank on the teen’s part, even though she knew he wouldn’t do something like that. But this was just… it was insane. The size had gone from having a regular sized human penis to having something a teenage minotaur would consider average. Gingerly, she touched her palms to the organ, and instantly she felt the heat, and the weight and heft of the slab of cockmeat as she lightly bounced it up and down. It was… almost hypnotic how the knobhead, which had to be the size of Isabelle’s fist, looked as she bounced the penis up and down, up and down, gently like a ship on little waves.

“I…” Billy began, entranced by both the look of absolute concentration Isabelle was giving his newly resized penis and also by the pleasure she was inadvertently giving him. “I don’t think it’s just your milk itself that did it.”

His words snapped Isabelle out of her cock-induced hypnotism. “What do you mean?”

Billy swallowed, Isabelle still holding onto his cock and bouncing it up and down. “I mean… it was only after you had an orgasm and I drank your milk from that, that’s when I had the stomach pains. So maybe… fuck, I don’t know what this is about and why.”

Her milk when she orgasmed? Isabelle once again looked at the cock in her hands, staring intently at the helmet head as if she were expecting it to speak. There’s no way that made sense. If only drinking her milk could have had this effect on Billy, then surely all the times he’d drunk from her would have done it. But for it to be from her milk when she orgasmed…

“How… how big, do you think it’ll get to?” Isabelle asked, torn between looking at the cock and looking at her young lover.

Billy shook his head. “I’m not sure. And honestly? I’m a bit scared to find out.”

The minotaur nodded her understanding, even as she matched the motion with the bob of the cockhead. This truly was a surreal moment for the both of them and Isabelle could understand how it would be scary for the teen. To have something like this on you suddenly appear almost overnight and for it to be so big…

But it was so big. So thick and heavy. Isabelle bit her lip as she felt a trickle of moisture run down her inner thigh, her panties still in their drawer from where she’d forgotten to take them from.

“Don’t be scared, Billy.” Isabelle said, licking her lips as she looked at the organ in front of her. “I’m right here.”

Before the teen could say anything coherent, Isabelle let her tongue loll out, half of the pink wet muscle sliding from her lips before she pressed it to the mid-point of the side of Billy’s newly enlarged cock. Slowly, she ran her tongue up the length of his cock, and as she did, Isabelle tasted him. Billy might have been able to have a shower during his time sick, but his cock still held the residual masculine tastes, ones that were easy for a minotaur like Isabelle to pick up. His sweat, his urine, his cum. All the tastes mingled together on her taste buds to send a tingle down Isabelle’s spine at the fact that she had a male’s cock in her mouth.

No, not any male’s. A stud’s cock.

Billy had tried to say something, but he was stunned into silence as he watch Isabelle lick his cock like it was a treat for her. And from the look in her eyes as she did so, her half-lidded golden eyes, it surely was. She ran her tongue up and down his length, coating it all in a trail of spit from head to base. A trail that kept getting longer and longer… and longer. By the time it had reached its full length, Isabelle had been lapping at the underside of Billy’s cock and had her faced obscured by it’s fully engorged, throbbing length of cock.

It was massive.

“Oh fuck…” Billy said in shock, his eyes looking at the organ in dread.

“Oh fuck…” Isabelle said in awe, her eyes looking at the organ in lust.

Pushing herself to her feet, the giant cock flopping down, Isabelle quickly reached down to the hem of her dress and pulled it up and other her body, leaving her once again naked before the teen. Billy again had a full view of her tits, then her ass as she spun around and quickly jogged away.

“Keep that erection up! I need to find a tape measure!”

Billy didn’t say a word, only mutely nodding his head in agreement as he watched her bounce away, Isabelle’s ass jiggling as she jogged. The sight draw a twitch from his cock and that drew Billy back to his predicament. As he thought, the new cock was absolutely massive! It was so thick too, as he tried to fit both hands around it to lift it up. It had to be as thick as his calf and it was heavy, a fact which was reinforced as he lifted it up to stop it drooping to the floor. Spacing out his hands at two different points on the cock, Billy pulled his cock up and back, letting it stand straight up from his crotch. The knobhead was just higher than this head!

… Freakish. Monstrous. Mutant. Those were the words that came to his mind, even as Isabelle came back to the room, her tits preceding her as she entered holding a plastic tape measure between her fingers.

“I found it! … what’s wrong, Billy?!” She called out in shock, instantly at the teens side as she saw tears begin to stream from his face.

“I’m a freak!” He bawled out, still holding his cock up right. “This… this… _thing_ is a monster. And it makes me a monster!”

“No it doesn’t!” Isabelle said emphatically, squatting down next to the teen as she pulled him close, his head resting against her giant bosom.

“Yes I am!” Billy sniffed. “How could anyone love me with… _this_?” He punctuated his venomous words with a shake of his cock.

To answer his claim, Isabelle took the hand that resting on his head and used to tilt his head back before she kissed him. This time, it wasn’t the sedate lovers kiss that they pair had shared so often until now, but a lust-filled kissed. Extending her tongue, she placed it between his teeth and began wiggling it around the teen’s mouth. Billy’s eyes opened wide in shock before he closed them again, accepting what Isabelle was doing before he joined it. It was clumsy, not least because his tongue was significantly smaller than the minotaur’s but because he was so new to this. But still the pair French kissed each other affectionately and happily before Isabelle disengaged, letting Billy breath.

“I love you, Billy.” Isabelle said with heartfelt love and emotion, looking the teen in the eye even as she grabbed this enlarged cock. “And if you’ve got this extra? Well, that’s more of me to love. Now… let’s find out how much more there is of you for me to love.”

Reaching over, but keeping the teen’s head on her breast, Isabelle unfurled the end of the tape measure and placed it right snug against the base of Billy’s cock. The teen kept it in place, seeing what she was doing, allowing Isabelle to unfurl the length of the device up Billy’s new length. Six inches turned into ten… then fifteen… then eighteen. The measuring tape rolled past twenty-inches… then twenty-four.

“Twenty-five.” Isabelle breathed out in shock before she bit her lip. “Twenty-five inches. … ngh, fuck….”

Over two-feet of gigantic teen cock, an organ just shy over the length of her late husband, attached to the young man that Isabelle had fallen for. A dream come true.

“Billy.” Isabelle said as she moved away, her tit leaving from underneath his head, as she threw aside the tape measure and came to squat in front of him between his legs. This was no dignified squat, like all those times before, as he legs were as wide open as Billy’s were, letting him see the engorged pink slit of her vagina and the excitement leaking from her. “Billy, I love you so much. And I thank the heavens that we’re together.”

Squatting before him, Isabelle could see the difference in proportion between Billy’s body and his new cock. It was insane and it should have been comical, but she didn’t care in the slightest. To her, it was a perfect matching of aesthetics; the small (compared to a minotaur) and lithe body of a young human male and the outrageously dominating sexual physique of a male minotaur. Even his balls were overly engorged, each one the size of cantaloupes, resting heavy in his ball-sac.

One hand took the length of cockmeat, unable to grasp the whole width, the other a single testicle in her grasp. Slowly, in unison and with obvious skill, Isabelle began to stroke up and down the organ while she massaged the testicle in her other hand. She spoke again.

“But right now, I thank the heavens for whatever happened to give you these… wonderful tools. Because it means that I can give you all the loving that I can.”

Isabelle brought down the length of cockmeat, leaning back to get the right angle for it as she neared the head of the cock. Already, Billy was leaking precum and she could feel it fall and splatter against her skin, the warm and sticky sensation sending pleasant shivers down her spine. Again, she extended her tongue, placing it at the bulge of the teen’s urethra before she dragged her tongue up his length. His urethra was so pronounced, almost the thickness of his pinkie finger that Isabelle felt her tongue mould to the dimensions of the tube as she licked at Billy’s cock. But that just made the situation even better for her.

Reaching the tip of his cock, Isabelle ran her tongue all over the knobhead, covering the helmet head in a layer of spit. The head glistened with spit even as Billy pumped out more and more precum, which Isabelle swept up on her tongue and swilled it around the head. Isabelle did love Billy, but his small size stopped the minotaur from really showing how much she loved him. And as she opened her jaw wide, making sure her teeth were back and away from the skin, she was glad that her milk had had the effect if had on him.

Billy let out a strangled groan of pleasure as Isabelle stuffed nearly a whole foot of his new cock into her maw, the length going past her tonsils and into her gullet. Immediately though, she began to gag and pulled herself off, coughing up some spit and precum.

“Sorry!” She said loudly and earnestly. “Sorry, it’s been a while. Let me try again.”

Going back into it, Isabelle swallowed the same length of cock as she did, though much slower this time, working her way down from the head to the original point. And Billy was in heaven. If he thought her blowjob with his original size was amazing, getting a blowjob with his current size was on a whole different level. His cock was filling her mouth almost wholly, the tight confines of her throat massaging the extra length, so Isabelle couldn’t perform as many tricks with her tongue as she could, but she did what she could with gusto. Billy could feel the slimy muscle massaging and slathering the underside of his cock, tickling his urethra and making him pump out more and more precum each time.

And Isabelle just wouldn’t stop her progress. Billy didn’t know it at the time, but Isabelle’s husband was very fond of having his cock deepthroated and, while it had taken many sessions to learn how to do so (even for a minotaur), Isabelle prided herself on the fact that she had been able to take her husband right down to the base. And she wanted to show that to Billy. So she worked hard at it. Pulling her head back to below the tip before pushing forward again, going down from eight inches to a full foot. Back, then from a foot to a foot and a half. Up and down, up and down, her head went. Spit and precum drooled from between her lips and his cock, down his shaft and to his balls. She worked the muscles in her throat to massage his dick, just the way her husband had liked, and from the groans coming from above her, Billy liked the same thing. In the end, even with tears streaming down her face, Isabelle felt her nose mush against the teen’s crotch.

“Uggghhh… Isabelle! I’m cumming!”

She should have seen that coming with how stimulated the young man had been, but it still caught Isabelle by surprise when she heard those words. She was even more surprised when she felt the cock in her mouth thicken. The ballsack she was still massaging contracted, and Isabelle felt the first of the ropes of cum come Billy’s urethra. She was dripping with excitement. This was going to be huge. So she sucked. She sucked and she sucked, moving her head up and down the length of cock as she did her best to work the cum out of the teen.

She had swallowed his whole length when the first shot of cum fired into her stomach. Isabelle could feel the urethra distend her throat as the cum travelled down it. So she used her throat muscles to massage the cock, forcing more pleasure into Billy so she could get the most cum out of him.

And boy, did she get it.

The first cumshot Isabelle received felt like a kick to her stomach. Ropes of cum, heavy and thick, lanced into her gut as they fired through her throat. Fuck, it wasn’t just Billy’s size that got magnified too, it was the volume! He must have been firing litres into the minotaur’s stomach with how thick and heavy it felt as it pooled in her stomach. Isabelle worked her head back and forth down the length, using the combination of her lips to massage the length of Billy’s cock and to wring out as much cum as possible.

Neither person knew how long it was until Billy’s orgasm finally tapered off, but in the end, Isabelle had popped the teen’s cock out of her mouth, leaving him to shoot his load into her mouth and across her face and tits. Tanned skin was splattered with rivulets and blasts of white cum, while Isabelle breathed in deep lungful after lungful of breath. Each gasp was filled with the heady smell of cum and scent of musk. It turned the minotaur on so much, leaving her leaking from her pussy and her nipples.

Wiping away some cum from her eyes, Isabelle looked at the teen seated on the chair in front of here. Legs still splayed open, Billy stared at her over the imposing arc of his new cock, and where once was a look of self-loathing and fear, was now a broad smile of joy and ecstasy. Bringing the fingers covered with cum to her mouth, she sumptuously licked the fluids into her mouth as she placed a hand onto her stomach, which was stretched out to pregnant proportions.

“I guess that’s my brunch taken care of.” She breathed out, a smile clear on her face.

Billy smiled too, a slight chuckle leaving his mouth. Although that fell as the sound of his stomach growling took their attention. Which made Isabelle giggle coquettishly as she stood upright. Her stomach shifted slightly as she shifted her weight slightly.

“Give me a second and I’ll whip up some food for you, stud.” Isabelle said as she turned, once again showing off her butt, which she let her tail whip back and forth over. “ _Then_ … it’s round two.”

XxXxXxX

It was while Billy had been eating a poached egg and sausage sandwich that his phone had gone off. Shit! It was his mum, he knew it. He’d made to get it from his trousers, but Isabelle had beaten him to it. Neither person had gotten to get dressed, with Isabelle only wearing an apron over her voluptuous form.

The conversation that had followed had been one that Billy only caught one side of, but from the warm smiles and giggles that Isabelle made, the teen thought it was good. Or at least he hoped it was good.

“Oh, that’s not a problem, Mrs Smith!” Isabelle said happily, phone pressed between her right shoulder and ear as she undid the straps of her apron, letting it fall to the ground. “Sure, I can do that. That won’t be a problem at all! You and Mr Smith go enjoy your holiday. Bye now!”

The holiday! Billy nearly choked on his food as he tried to stand up from his chair and move towards the minotaur, who had ended the call and put the phone on the table.

“Oh, you naughty boy…” Isabelle said with faux haughtiness, walking towards the teen with an extra sway in her hips. “Forgetting that your parents were going on holiday today, and deciding to spend that time with me.”

Billy just swallowed, which made Isabelle smile again.

“Don’t worry. Your parents saw the note you wrote. They obviously don’t know about us being _us_ , but your mum says they have no problem with you staying with me for a couple of weeks. Which means…”

Isabelle reached down and lifted Billy up, putting him between her tits again as she felt his cock slap slightly against her stomach. The contact was hot, and she could feel the precum leaking again from his knobhead onto her stomach. It made her grin widely as she carried the teen to the master bedroom again.

“There are going to be a few rules around here, especially with that huge slap of cock you’ve got now.” The dirty talk from her was exciting and liberating for the both of them. “So, rule number one: unless we need to go outside of the gate or are having guests; no clothes. For the both of us.

“Rule number two: if you ever, _ever_ , need release, just say and we’ll do it. Wherever, whenever, it doesn’t matter. You’re my stud and I’ll take care of you.”

Without warning, Isabelle let Billy fall from her cleavage, letting him land on the bed. He bounced slightly, his cock doubly so, before he stopped and looked at her standing above him. A hand on his chest pushed the teen down to the bed, the minotaur looming over him as she followed him down. Isabelle let her tits drag over his chest as she crawled up and over him, crawling on her hands and knees to the head of the bed. Reaching the pillows, she pressed her chest to the mattress and, making sure Billy was watching her, raised up her fat rump high, letting the teen see her dripping snatch.

She spoke again, her voice not wavering. “And rule number three: you fuck me raw and you cum inside me. I’m not having that beautiful thing covered by a condom.”

Billy’s eyes opened wide at her words, but his cock thickened and throbbed heavily at the idea of having a being who could only be described as a sexual deity giving him permission to have uninhibited sex with her.

“So come here and fuck me at last, Billy!”

The teen practically scrambled from his place at the end of the bed as crawled to kneel behind her. It wasn’t the first time Billy had been close to Isabelle’s giant ass, but that was while she was standing. On her hands and knees, it was a whole different story. Taut muscle under supple fat, Isabelle’s ass might have the size of a full grown heifer, but it had the perfect size and shape of a human booty. Peach shaped to the extreme, it’s tan skin glistened with sweat and was framed by her natural light brown hair on her bovine legs. Her tail swished back and forth over, creating an enticing target for the teen.

Grasping his cock, Billy lifted the head level with Isabelle’s pussy. The heat was intense, almost making the boy wince, but it was so stimulating and exciting. Plus, Billy remembered what he’d said on the Friday when he fisted her: She had given him good orgasms, three in fact, while he’d technically only given her one. He need to even the score.

Pushing his hips forward, Billy nestled the head of his dick against her slit, the lips parting slightly to let him in, even though his increased size made such a thing look impossible. Instantly, Isabelle groaned happily.

“Oh, fuck, yes! So big! Fuck me, Billy!”

That answered his question. Pushing forward again, Billy let the cockhead slip through her opening, spreading her vagina wide, much wider than he thought possible. But between her own lubricant and the precum that he was putting out, the head just slid right on it. The shudder that went through Isabelle’s body, making her body tremble from horn to hoof, and the moan she let out told him that she had had a miniature orgasm just from penetration. Not that it’d be the last orgasm she had. Reaching forward, Billy let his hands sink into the plushness of her ass, its cheeks level with his chest, as he pushed his hips forward again, sinking more of his length into her. Each inch forward brought a mewling moan from Isabelle, some of which sounded almost like a cow lowing, and a reward of extra wetness from her pussy.

“Oh, fuck, Billy! You are stretching me… in ways I’ve not felt in so long! Ooooh… I fucking love you!”

Billy tried to answer, but his tongue was tied with pleasure. Isabelle’s vaginal muscles were working his shaft in ways he never thought possible, massaging him with such forth and vigour that he was dumbfounded. So he fell back on the only recourse he knew to show his lover for the minotaur: he pulled his huge cock back, until the head nestled just at the entrance to her vagina, then he pushed forward, sinking more of his length into her pussy. A whole foot of dickmeat stretched her out wide and deep, making Isabelle mewl in pleasure again, before she let out gasp after gasp, moan after moan of pleasure, as Billy began to fuck her. The minotaur’s asscheeks rippled and jiggled with each thrust even as they threatened to nearly engulf him. Each thrust forward had his huge balls swinging back and forth like a pendulum, slapping against Isabelle’s crotch and vagina, smearing her juice against his skin.

The room was filled with their wanton moans, the thudding of the bed against the floor, the slaps and claps of the various parts of their bodies against each other into a sexual symphony that put the best porn videos that Billy had seen to shame.

In a fit of physical fitness that would put most athletes and any pornstar to shame, Isabelle pushed herself up and around onto her back, keeping Billy firmly in her pussy, even as she moved her legs to avoid hitting him. Reaching out, still feeling the teen fuck her deep, the minotaur pulled him close against her, mashing him against her compressed but still madly jiggling titties, tilting her hips upwards. The angle helped Billy’s penetration, his cockhead hitting the entrance to her womb, and Isabelle loved it.

“Oh-fuck-ugh-Billy! I-I-fuck-I love you! You-you’re-ungh-fuck-you’re hitting-uh-my fucking womb! Fuck-fuck! You’re so deep! FUCK! RAM IT IN!”

Billy heard her words, and his body obeyed instantly. Pulling back his hips as far as they could go, he swung forward hard against the barrier to Isabelle’s innermost chamber. Minotaurs did share much of biology with both humans and cattle, one key factor being sexual reproduction. Female minotaurs’ vaginas had evolved to accept both larger and rougher insertions from male minotaurs, since the evolution of bipedalism allowed great dexterity in sex acts. As such, during acts of sex or when probably aroused by pheromones, a female minotaur’s entire reproductive system, from vagina to uterus, became one whole erogenous zone.

In short: Isabelle screamed her lungs out as she came. Her eyes crossed slightly, her tongue unspooled, and her nipples leaked milk heavily. She was in heaven and she let Billy know, even as she clamped a hand to his still thrusting buttocks, feeling his tight clenching buns as her own fat booty was assailed with slaps from his testicles.

“YES! BILLY, YOU’RE SO FUCKING DEEP! YOU’RE IN MY WOMB! OH-FUCK! CUM FOR ME! CUM FOR ME! FILL ME UP!”

Isabelle was a state; her legs were almost in the air, the bed below her ass was a sodden mess of precum and fem-cum, her skin was covered in a sheeny mix of sweat and milk, and she was being rut fucked by someone more than half her age. And she was in heaven. Absolute bliss. And Billy was in the same situation too.

His mind had gone completely blank with pleasure, his body acting solely on instinct as he slammed his smaller hips into the minotaur’s crotch, each thrust pulling a scream of ecstasy from the woman beneath him as he rushed towards his own peak. The bubble was building, and the point of no return was close. Billy just kept thrusting and thrusting, fucking Isabelle for all he was worth.

“I-Isabelle!” He finally gasped out, lifting his head slightly from between her titties. “I-I-I’m cumming!”

Isabelle tightened her grip on his body even as she pushed up her hips to meet his thrusts, sending his cock to hit right in the back of her womb.

“Do it, Billy!” She hollered out again. “Fill me! Breed me! Be my stud and cuuuuuum~”

Isabelle’s cry trailed off as another big orgasm hit, her body locking up with pleasure as her cunt spasmed, femcum spraying from pussy as her nipples sprayed their own joy. She howled her bliss at the ceiling. The sensations in her pussy tripped Billy over the edge and, after a few more deep thrusts, he planted his cock deep inside her and fired his teenage cum into her. It was hot, almost scolding as he filled Isabelle’s womb, bloating it larger and larger. Even the thickness of his cock couldn’t stop laws of physics and the backflow began to drool out of her pussy, soaking down into the bed beneath her ass-crack.

Both people were frozen solid in lust, Isabelle’s arms wrapped tight around the teenager, her legs still in the air. The only sound that could be heard was their own breathing, fast and frantic before it slowed down to heavy and laboured as, slowly, Isabelle brought her hoofed legs back down to the bed, letting her ass rest on the spoiled sheets, Billy’s cock following its position slightly as it bent with it. Slowly, sense returned to the pair out of their orgasmic stupor and, once again, Isabelle ran her hand through Billy’s hair.

“Oh… Billy…” She cooed, entwining her fingers through his hair. At his name, the teen raised his head. His face was flushed, his eyes once again unfocused, and drool spilled from the corner of his lips. But he smiled at the sound of his name.

“… I like rule number three.” He said, sucking the drool from his lips as he spoke.

Isabelle giggled, nodding her head in agreement. She didn’t say anything as she brought her hands from around Billy’s torso, taking a hold of his cheeks before she managed to lean forward and kiss him. Again, her tongue slipped into his mouth and the pair Frenched each other. It was loving, and exciting, as Isabelle groaned into the kiss on feeling Billy’s huge cock harden again in her pussy.

Sitting up, still keeping Billy wedged in her vagina, Isabelle reached down and lifted Billy up ever so slightly so she could shift position. She was soon lying on her side, one leg between Billy’s kneeling legs, balls resting on her thighs while she held the other one up by the crook of her knee against her torso. Billy’s stud cock throbbed inside of her.

“Ready for round two?” She asked through lidded eyes, licking her lips heavily.

Billy’s thrusting soon had her squealing in delight, each thrust sending sprays of spent jizz and milk across the bed.

XxXxXxX

It was half-past six when the call came in. The clinic was closed, and she was finishing up the last of her work for the day. She could easily have ignored it. She should have ignored it… but she was a doctor, and she had a sense of work ethic that made her good at what she did.

So she answered the phone, even as she put away case papers into her satchel. “Hello. Doctor Marybelle Marguerite speaking, how can I help you?”

Silence answered her for a few seconds before the voice came through. _“… Hello, Marybelle. It’s me._ ”

Marybelle stopped her shuffling of papers and stood in stunned silence, her phone pressed to her ear. Slowly, she reached up and took hold of the phone properly.

“Hello, Isabelle.” She said slowly. “It’s… been a while.”

“… _it has. Twenty years. Since… since my husband passed_.”

Marybelle remembered it well. Seeing her sister dressed in black at the funeral.

“Can… can I ask why you’re calling? I mean… are you sick? Do you need help, or is this an attempt to… to catch up?”

“… _a bit of both_.” The voice on the other end said with verbal shrug. “ _No! Wait. No, I’m not sick. Although… well, it’s complicated_.”

“Is it Clara?” Marybelle asked, concern in her voice at the idea of her niece being sick.

“ _No. No, Clara’s fine… I think. She’s… she’s not spoken to me in a while_.” Marybelle winced at the sound of the sniffle on the other end of the line. “ _No. I’ve… it’s complicated_.”

That comment made Doctor Marybelle Marguerite, BSc, specializing in both minotaur biological and physiology as well as human, chuckle as she ruffled the head of shoulder length, deep brown hair on her head. “Well… complicated is part of my profession. Come on, Isabelle. Why call me?”

“… _because you’re my sister, and you’re the only one I can trust with this_.”

That comment made the doctor’s golden eyes open wide. “Isabelle… is this illegal?”

“ _Illegal?! … no, definitely not illegal. But… highly frowned upon… and maybe dangerous. Look, it’s not for me… I’m looking after someone for a while. A seventeen year-old boy, a human_.”

That had Marybelle raise a critical eyebrow. Seventeen year old, human male… with her sister who was in her forties. Something was definitely up.

“Is he hurt in any way?” Marybelle asked, professionalism coming to the fore. “Should you maybe phone A&E?”

“ _No! No, no, he’s not hurt. He’s not… sick either. I just… I just need a check up on him… and you’re the only person I could think of doing that for him. Please? As a favour to me._ ”

Marybelle sighed. “You contact me, after twenty years, to ask me to do you a favour… and check up on someone else’s health? … you haven’t changed, have you?”

A soft titter came from the other end of the phone line. “ _Just my boobs._ ”

Again, Marybelle sighed, but it was tinged with a smile. “Okay, give me a second to check my listings. … I’ve got a good space free tomorrow, from around eleven in the morning until one in the afternoon. Come in for eleven, I’ll make all the necessary arrangements.”

“ _Thank you so much, Marybelle!_ ” Her sister said happily. “ _Oh, you’re the best sister! I’ll see you tomorrow! Bye._ ”

The connection cut off, Marybelle pocketed her phone and finished sorting out the papers for her satchel. Even as she did, she smiled. Her sister really hadn’t changed.

XxXxXxX

Ending the phone call, Isabelle leaned back against the headboard of the bed. That phone call had taken more courage to make then anything she’d done with Billy, but she was glad she’d made it. She missed her sister. But it was a fact: Marybelle was the only person that she could trust with this whole thing.

Looking down, Isabelle watched Billy nap, his head resting against her thigh. He looked so adorable snoozing like that. Even the fact that he’d filled the minotaur with so much cum that she’d had to make four trips to the bathroom to expel it all didn’t lessen her feelings for the teen, not one bit.

A growl from his stomach and a groan from his mouth signalled him coming up from his nap. Slowly, Billy blinked his eyes, taking stock of where he was before he turned to look up at Isabelle.

“Good evening.” Isabelle said, smiling gently as her eyes flicked up and down in joy. “Getting hungry?”

Billy nodded as he pushed himself to sit up right, leaning sideways a bit to rest his head against Isabelle’s boobs “Very. I had no idea sex could burn so much energy.”

Isabelle chuckled at his comment as she reached down and stroked his head. “Well, don’t worry about it. I’ve got more than enough food to satisfy my stud. Now come on. I’ll make dinner. Then I’ll let you drink from me again while I get milked.”

Billy nodded his head and smiled at her as the pair moved off of the bed. This was heaven for him, surely.


End file.
